Soundtrack Of Their Lives
by JustMeAndEliG
Summary: Each chapter will sorta be a songfic, but it is all one story! After Vegas Night, will Clre give Eli a 2nd chance? OF COURSE! But what happens when they go back to school? Clare & Eli's POV's...Eclare! CHAPTER 2 UP!


_**Alrighty, I was getting bored with my other stories, so here is a new one... basic summary: my story will always be in Clare's POV or Eli's POV. Every chapter will be based on a song but they won't be oneshots, the story will continue. It will be ten chapters long and... okay! Let's begin!**_

_**(*Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, cuz if I did Eli would be helping me w/ my French exam! I only own my idea. I don't own the "I CANT HAVE A JULIA!" Someone else wrote that and I loved it so much that I used it! DON'T HATE ME!*)**_

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter One: Need You Now**_

_(Clare's POV)_

-Flashback-  
"_Eli, come with me, Fitz has a knife!" "I'm not gonna let that jerk scare me." "Eli, he has a knife!" "Aw, don't you two look cute!" "Fitz, don't do this!" "Shut up Bitch!" "Get away from me." "Look,_

I'm sorry. About everything. You win." "I've heard that before," "This time I'm serious." "So am I, you've had this coming for a while. What's wrong emo boy, out of smartass comments?" "Don't

do this." "Someone's gotta shut you up!" The knife. The stab. Eli sliding down the wall and Fitz laughing manically. 

I woke up in a cold sweat and rolled over to switch my lamp on. I sat up and breathed deep breaths. Tonight's events replayed in my nightmare quite vividly. I stared at my wall covered

top to bottom in photos. I saw Ally, Connor, and I at the robotics competition. I smiled at my dorky school uniform and the gaping hole in the picture where KC's head was. I also saw a

picture of Darcy & I on vacation years ago. Before the rape, before Kenya, before the fighting started. I stood up and walked over to the more recent line of photos. Adam, Eli & I at

Wonderland; Ally & I before Vegas Night, photo booth pictures of Eli & I... looking at all the memories made me cry. I slumped against the wall and cried harder than I ever had before. I

glanced at the clock: 1:15 AM. I continued to cry as I reached for the phone. I quickly hit #2 speed dial and listened to it ring. "Hello?" A groggy voice answered. "Eli?" I half spoke, half

sobbed. "Clare?" He sounded more awake now and I wiped my eyes on my sleeve. "Eli, I, uh, need you. Can you come over?" I cried. "I'll be right there." He hung up and I leaned my

head against the wall. I swore to myself that I wouldn't call him, but I did. My resolve dissolved with the nightmare and I knew one thing: I couldn't & wouldn't live without Eli.

* * *

Eli tapped on my window and I hurriedly opened it. He tentatively opened his arms and I broke. I threw my arms around his neck and sobbed. "Clare, what's wrong?" He whispered into

my hair. "I cannot lose you!" I sniffled. He stroked my hair as I cried. We sat down on my bed and I leaned into his embrace like I would never get another. "Clare, I am so sorry." He said

tenderly. I sat up and wiped my eyes. "Sorry for what? For almost getting stabbed, for trying to poison Fitz, for not running away?" His eyes hardened as I said Fitz. "That was never my

intention." He started but I interrupted. "It never was. But that's what happened. I CAN'T HAVE A JULIA, ELI!" I almost screamed. I watched as his calm façade broke and his face

crumpled. Tears fell down his face as I also started to cry again. We clung to each other as we sobbed out the night's emotions. "I swear, Clare Diana Edwards, I will never make you go

through that. You have to believe me." He tearfully pleaded with me and I gazed into his emerald green eyes. Our faces drew nearer and our lips met. I hung onto him like he was all I

had left, which was true. The kiss deepened and my stomach did a back flip. I pulled away and smiled at him. "Don't you dare leave me, you here?" He chuckled and pulled me back in.

"Promise," He whispered on my lips. I was in seventh heaven until I heard a door open down the hall. I gasped as I heard my mom come down the hall. Even Eli's eyes widened and he

dashed under my bed.

* * *

I quickly resumed my position on my bed, reading Temptations: The Fortnight Prequel. "Clare? Why are you up, sweetie?" My mom asked. I looked up and she saw

my puffy eyes and her eyes softened. "Oh sweetie, did you have a nightmare about Vegas Night? Already?" She sat down and only I heard the tiny yelp of pain. I almost giggled when I

saw Eli's finger sliding under my bed. "Mum, I almost saw my- I mean, a student get stabbed! It was horrible!" I started to cry again and my mom hugged me tightly. "Oh, sweetie, I'm so

sorry. Goodness, maybe Degrassi isn't the right school for you." My eyes widened and I shook my head vehemently. "Mum, I'll be fine. Just a little tired." She nodded understandably and

kissed me goodnight and exited. I held Eli under my bed until I was sure my mom was in bed. "Well, Clare, I should let you get some sleep. Plus if I'm not home my mom will freak." My

heart dropped and I missed him already. We swiftly kissed with a passion and he left through the window. I slid under my covers and sighed. As horrifying as this night was, this highlight

made it all fade away. Now all I have to do is enjoy my two week winter break.

_**

* * *

**_

So what did you think? I hope you like it! BTW, sorry if Eli is a little bit OOC but I felt like the emotions in this chapter were imperative. So, show Eli some love and REVIEW!

_**That button is almost as beautiful as Eli, right? So click it!**_

_**VVVVVV**_


End file.
